


Gold and Red

by m00nbeem



Series: Greed and Ed Adventures [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Drinking and Smoking in Bars, Greed Likes Pet Names, Hair Pulling, M/M, Ownership, Possessiveness, Relationship origin, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Devil's Nest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nbeem/pseuds/m00nbeem
Summary: Sometimes Edward stayed the night, most times he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship origin fic has arrived :) Almost didn't get written because my laptop decided to be a huge FUCKING ASSHOLE and delete the completed fic after I tried to reopen it. But I rewrote it mostly from memory and added a few other things. Enjoy <3

The first time he had seen him, Greed had to stop the gasp that started in his chest from bubbling out between his lips. Hair the color of harp strings, eyes that shone like the gold bars he kept in his room above the bar. A long coat the color of ruby gemstones, metal limbs that gleamed in the light like silver. Edward really was beautiful, and Greed longed to possess him. But dangerous too, so dangerous. Even after 200 years of existence this boy had thrown him for somewhat of a loop.

It wasn’t long after the fight in Dublith that the two began seeing each other. It began with invitations to meet at The Devil’s Nest. Ed would sit at the bar and talk with Greed in the dim and sometimes neon atmosphere. Anyone passing by could sense the heat between them. They shared drinks, cigarettes, sup-par bar food. Sometimes Edward would slide into the much larger man’s lap as they talked. Greed would slip an arm around the small frame of the blond, stroking his side with claw-tipped fingers almost like a lover.

The first time Greed kissed him he tasted like honey and bourbon.

After that, it wasn’t long until Edward started making trips up to Greed’s bedroom. They’d press against each other, skin to skin, grinding and rubbing and thrusting against one another until they’d both come, sticky and white on the sheets. Greed couldn’t get enough of those eyes looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. Everything about the kid, gold and red, he wanted as a part of his collection. But he’d be left wondering at the end of the day who really owned who.

Sometimes Edward stayed the night, most times he didn’t.

Greed imagined this is the closest he’d ever feel to a king as he stood over the petit frame kneeling on the bed. Edward was so small, tiny even, compared to the homunculus. When both of them were standing the alchemist only came up to his chest. He never mistook the boy for being weak or frail though. That was a dangerous underestimation. 

The golden eyed boy took Greed’s sizable cock into his mouth, suckling and licking as he bobbed his head up and down. The man was so large that Edward was only able to take him down halfway, but what his mouth and tongue couldn’t reach his hands more than made up for. Ed hummed around him pleasantly and Greed cupped the blonds face with his hand. Through his cheek, he could feel himself sliding in and out of the younger’s mouth.

“Oh, God…baby. Baby, c’mere.”

Edward slid his mouth off of Greed’s arousal with a sound pop and kissed up the toned chest until he met the other man’s mouth. They kissed ravenously as Greed undressed the golden alchemist still kneeling on his bed. He bit tanned skin on Edward’s neck, marking him with razor sharp teeth as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses on the rapidly reddening flesh, groping his tight ass. When Edward was undressed he laid him down on his back and spread the boy’s legs with his hands to see a twitching pink hole and a dripping member spreading precome on hot skin.

With a quick movement Greed took the boy’s balls into his mouth and licked the small hole beneath them. Edward keened loudly, almost close to tears from the stimulation, as he was still sensitive from their activities last night. The larger man laved his hole with a hot wet tongue. Edward’s cock jumped from how amazing the sensation felt as he mewled steadily. 

Greed’s tongue would periodically switch back and forth between licking Edward open and running his mouth up and down the younger’s cock, which was proportionate to the size of his petit body. He loved Edward’s cock. He loved the sound Ed made when he’d take him down his throat in one movement, when he’d swallow around him, feeling him pulsing and oozing out precome. 

When Greed began fucking his tiny hole with his tongue Edward let out a scream and jolted, wrapping his thighs around the homunculus’s broad shoulders. As Greed licked and penetrated him, he grinded himself down on the glorious wet tongue.

It almost seemed to be an impossibility for someone so large to fit inside someone so small, so Greed always made sure to take his time preparing the boy. Pain could be fun, yes, but he didn’t want to hurt the smaller male in his most intimate place, no matter how rough he may be with him.

Satisfied with his preparation, Greed picked the boy up by his hips and rearranged him so he was facing the headboard of the large bed. Ed grinded his ass backward against the giant hard cock behind him and Greed fought the urge to slam himself into him right then and there, if only to teach Edward a lesson of who was in charge here. 

“Please, Greed fuck me,” the young alchemist whined, grinding his ass on Greed’s arousal. “I’m ready, please…”

Greed wound a hand into loose soft hair and pulled hard so that Edward was completely leaning against the muscular body behind him. Ed let out a small yelp that ended in a moan.

“You think you call the shots now? You think you’re in charge, huh?” Greed teased with that raspy voice, reaching for the lube on the headboard in front of them. He yanked the blond hair back harder until Edward’s neck was bowed back. Ed whined.

“No, baby, I own you…” Greed whispered into the small ear by his mouth. He uncapped the lube and gave himself a few pumps, holding Edward’s hair in a brutal twist all the while. Greed got lube, Edward never did. He loved the stretch and burn of being entered by such a monster.

Lining himself up with one hand, Greed slowly slid into the hot body leaning against him. Ed held his breath until he was completely penetrated, his plump ass resting against wiry pubic hair. The younger choked out a moan and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The initial feeling of being entered was almost too intense to handle. He shook, breathing heavily, and willed his inside walls to relax.

Once Greed was sure the boy was ready, he set out a slow pace that quickly turned into brutal thrusts. The hand in Edward’s hair held tight as the other hand snaked its way up Ed’s lithe frame to hold him around the neck, nearly choking him as he slammed into the small, tight body. Ed’s moans got louder and louder, increasing in pitch until he was all but screaming.

Greed put two claw-tipped fingers into the boy’s mouth as he continued to thrust into him with abandon. Ed slickened the offered fingers with his tongue, sucking and bobbing his head slightly, pantomiming a blowjob while being fucked into. He tried to muffle the sound of his voice as much as he could but God it was so hard while those thrusts from that monster of a cock had him seeing stars.

Holding the boy tighter around the throat, Greed shifted his hips ever so slightly and when he thrust again with so much power he hit Edward’s prostate head on. He could tell by the twitch of the hole around him, the scream that tried to make its way out of Edward’s choked throat. Greed picked up the pace again with everything he had. He slammed into the boy’s pliant body over and over and over again, Edward’s moans sounding closer to choked sobs when he wasn’t screaming in pleasure. 

As he fucked him, the headboard smacked against the wall and the bedsprings creaked. Greed loosened his tight grip on the younger’s throat. Ed inhaled sharply and on his exhale screamed with so much force and passion Greed had to talk himself into not coming right then and there. They still had a long night ahead of them.

Now that Edward could talk again, litanies of praises and incantations of “Greed, Greed, Greed,” bubbled out from his lips. He could feel his climax slowly begin to overtake him as his hole fluttered around the hard member inside of him. Greed spanked him, hard, and Edward knew he was done.

Edward screamed hoarsely, his voice half gone as his orgasm overtook him, painting the wooden headboard with his seed. Greed fucked him through it, eventually slowing to a few shallow thrusts and coming to a stop as the spent boy caught his breath.

Greed stroked Edward’s sides as he came down from his high, still hard inside of him. He kissed tan shoulders whispered praises in the boy’s ear of how good he was, how beautiful he was, how amazing he sounded. Ed hummed, completely in paradise from the praise.

A few minutes had passed until Greed began grinding his still hard cock inside of Edward. The alchemist’s breath hitched and a husky voice whispered in his ear as strong hands scratched the skin of his thighs.

“Oh, thought you were done, did you sweetheart?”

Edward moaned softly, enamored with the hot words whispered to him so sweetly.

“I’m gonna fuck you until we run out of positions, until we run out of room on this bed. Don’t you ever forget who owns you, babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon Greed is absolutely fuckin hung bc have you seen how big he is when he and Edward meet (or fight, really) in Dublith? Him Big. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Get @ me on m00nbeems.tumblr.com


End file.
